


Nothing Left To Say

by Basched



Series: Reflection [31]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gut-wrenching angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-24 15:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3774445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basched/pseuds/Basched
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was an act that could never be forgiven. </p><p> </p><p>Nothing left to say - Staind</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Left To Say

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble for my Reflection series. 32. 
> 
> I listened to this song: Staind - Nothing left to say. Now there is only me sobbing. I'm a wuss. 
> 
> Not beta'd.

The silence was in the way. 

Jane and Bucky had given them their blessing after seeing how the two of them really felt about each other. He had thrown everything away. 

Weeks ago, no one could pry them apart. Now their friends could barely keep them in the same room together. 

Tony had Cap and Thor-proofed the barricaded doors.

They both wanted to leave. It physically pained them they couldn’t. 

_“Don’t ever talk to me. Don’t ever talk **for** me again!”_

They were afraid. They still loved each other. 

It’s hard to be forgiven when there’s nothing left to say.


End file.
